In the construction of some types of walk-in coolers the wall panels are not specifically constructed in such a manner as to closely conform to any floor surface irregularities. Consequently, where such surface irregularities exist there will be gaps of various sizes between the bottom edge of the wall panel and the floor. These gaps must be sealed in order to prevent warm air from entering the cooler, and cold air in the cooler from escaping. Although it has been known, for example, to fasten a vinyl strip to the floor and then to the wall panels, if there are any floor surface irregularities the vinyl strip will be pulled loose from the floor or the wall panel, thus leaving an undesirable gap between the bottom of the wall panel and the floor or the wall panel and the vinyl strip.